Promise
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: I promise to never, ever let anything happen to either of you again. Do you hear me? I will never leave your side, for anything. Luke's promise to Thalia and Annabeth. How Annabeth feels, years later.


She sat beneath the pine tree, reading her book, but mainly just daydreaming. Would she ever get to go on a real quest? She's spent so many years training, maybe the occasional field trip, but it became routine. She wanted so badly to prove herself outside the camp walls. She wanted to know if all this training really helped, or if she is even clever enough to destroy a monster. She's beaten every person in camp, except for Luke of course, at sword fighting. She's mastered archery, and the Greek language, but was that all going to ever pay off?

She remembered Luke's first quest. She was happy that he would get to go out into the real world. He was happy too. It was the first time she saw a genuine smile on his face since Thalia's death.

Her death destroyed him. He wouldn't do anything for days. He wouldn't even talk to her. She was upset too; just she wasn't completely destroyed by the death. All her life, she was brave, and even as her best friend died, she wouldn't cry. Luke was different. He didn't cry he just turned into someone else. He wasn't the Luke that she had known. He wouldn't laugh at her jokes. He wouldn't make fun of her blunders. He wouldn't even talk to anyone else, and if they spoke to him he would snap at them for the smallest of things. He wasn't Luke anymore.

Anyway on his first quest, he left, predicting to come back as a hero again. He came back, and was destroyed again. He came back with a newly formed scar across his cheek, and his mind set was dead. He was angry. So angry. It was one of the worst times of her life. First Thalia, died now Luke isn't even Luke anymore. That was the first time she cried. That was the first time she'd ever felt tears go down her cheek and drop to the ground. It was a horrific experience.

She remembered when Luke promised to her that he would never hurt her or let her get hurt. He promised Thalia the same thing. He also promised to never leave her.

(Flashback)

Annabeth jumped on the empousa's back and tried to forcefully stab her knife into its back. But the monster shook her violently off; Annabeth practically flew across the ground and landed head first into a tree. Her eyes were hazy as she looked up. Thalia was holding up her scary shield, trying to block herself and still kill the monster. Luke was sprinting around the monster trying to find an opening, to stab his sword into.

Annabeth shook her head, and jumped back up. She charged the monster (apparently it wasn't expecting that) just in time to stab her knife right into the back of its neck. The monster screamed in utter agony, and disintegrated into dust.

That last ounce of energy caused the little, blond girl to collapse. Both Thalia and Luke ran over holding her head for support.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Annabeth tried to stand up, but ended up falling back into Thalia's arms.

"No, you're not."

Luke glanced at Thalia, staring at her arm for a moment. He saw a huge gash going up to her shoulder. The outside was almost green, and it was very bloody.

"Thalia, your arm!" He yelled.

"I'm fine, Luke." Thalia tried to calm him down.

"No, you're obviously not, and neither is Annabeth. Why do the gods let this happen to us? Curse them! They're our parents and they let all of us almost die every time a monster comes along. I hate them. Kiss my ass, Dad!"

"Luke, really we're fine." Now Annabeth didn't want him to do anything irrational.

"Stop, saying you're fine. I know you're not, and so do the gods. I will make you a promise. I promise to never, ever let anything happen to either of you again. Also I promise to never leave you, because if that happens the gods could take advantage of any one of us. Do you hear me? I will never leave your side, for anything." Luke was fuming in anger. Thalia half expected steam to come out of his ears, but still the promise was the same.

Annabeth stared up at him with big grey eyes, taking in his promise. She knew just by his words, that he would never break that promise.

(End of Flashback)

She was wrong, totally and fully wrong. She would never get to go on more adventures with Luke. She had always hoped that her first quest would be back with Thalia and Luke again, obviously that wouldn't happen.

Maybe in life, everyone leaves you. Well at least in her life. Everyone left her for some reason: Her dad, her mom, her step mom, Thalia, Luke, probably more in the future.

All she wanted was to prove her out in the real world now. That would help her forget her troubles. Chiron said when someone special came; she would go on a quest. She'd always believed him, but maybe he was just making that up to help her feel better.

All of a sudden she heard a scream coming from outside the walls. She ran to where it was coming from. She could just barely make out the shadow of a boy, a woman, and Grover? Annabeth then saw the reason for the screams, they were fighting the Minotaur. How lucky he was, to get to fight something. She lost track of what was happening for a moment, but then came back to reality.

The woman was gone, and Grover was delirious. The boy was fighting for his life, not bad skills anyway.

He slashed the Minotaur, and he disintegrated. This boy tried to drag Grover, but only made it a few feet before collapsing.

I saw Chiron gallop to his side, I ran along with him. I looked down at the fallen boy. He had unruly raven black hair, and looked about my age. He was sweating and looked defeated. I caught a glance of his eyes right before they closed, they were green. Not just regular green. They were sea green. They looked like they went on forever and anyone could get lost in them.

Before I knew what I was saying I spoke, "He's the one, he must be."


End file.
